


Love In The Time of Coronavirus

by Lamsfan



Series: Love In The Time Of Coronavirus [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coronavirus, M/M, Online Dating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because that's all I can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Alex is lonely as Spring Break draws to an end.  He thinks a one night stand will break up his boredom but he sees John's profile pic and wonders if it could turn into something else.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Love In The Time Of Coronavirus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725682
Comments: 31
Kudos: 72





	1. Man, Talk About Bad Timing

The decision to stay on campus during spring break had come easily to Alex. His scholarships and jobs covered his school expenses and offered a little cash for fun; just not enough for a flight to Florida and a week of nonstop partying. Not that he’d had any invitations. He couldn’t deny that it bothered him. He’d watch his classmates walking in groups across campus, laughing and having fun, while he sat at his tiny desk in his dorm room, listening to their laughter through the open window. He’d watch them sitting in groups in the cafeteria while he ate alone. He even sat alone in his classes, knowing that his loud mouth and nonstop work ethic was a turnoff to anyone who might consider befriending him. Even now the empty campus mocked his solitude.

But he also needed to get through college as quickly as possible and that left little time for a social life. It didn’t help that every conversation was a potential minefield and included questions he didn’t want to answer. Despite his isolation, he looked forward to classes resuming and the campus coming back to life.

He scrolled the dating app, hoping to find a body to keep him warm and entertained for the last two days of break; someone to help pass the hours before he returned to his routine of work, classes, more work, and more classes. He swiped away the pretty girls; he needed something different. And then he saw him and his mile wide smile.

He opened the screen to send a message and typed a note, short and to the point. “Hi. I’m looking for some fun tonight. How about you?”

Turned out John, that had to be an alias, Alex thought, _was_ looking for some fun. “I can meet you at The Spot in an hour. Does that work for you? It’s not too far from campus and they have decent drinks and bar food. We can feel each other out and take it from there.” Alex heard the hint of suggestion in his voice.

“That sounds good. See you there.” Alex put his phone on its charger and headed for the shower. This was a booty call, plain and simple, but Alex still thought he’d put a little effort into his appearance. He’d spent the majority of the break wearing sweats, letting his hair and goatee do whatever they wanted. Forty-five minutes later, he checked himself out in his bedroom mirror; his now clean hair shone as it hung over his shoulders and he’d shaved the scruff that had grown on his cheeks and jaw. He’d been told he was attractive in an unusual kind of way and tonight he thought he looked pretty good. He hummed a happy tune as he grabbed his jacket, keys and phone. If John was as cute as his profile picture and could carry on an intelligent conversation, it should be a good night.

Alex had just taken a seat at the bar when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and felt the air rush from his lungs. John was absolutely as cute as his profile picture; a lean, toned body and eyes that sparkled with mischief. They moved to a small table in the corner and their conversation flowed easily. Two beers and a sampling of the entire bar menu later, John popped the question. “What do you think about having a night cap at my place?”

Alex forgot about the nightcap as soon as John pinned him to the closed door and kissed him hungrily. “Where’s your bedroom,” Alex gasped as soon as his lips were free. John took him by the hand and led him down the narrow hallway.

The sunlight trickled through the blinds, shining warm on Alex’s face. He stretched and turned to face John; there was plenty of space between them even though he was sure they had fallen asleep tangled together. He reached out and passed his fingers lightly over John’s well-defined abs. The movement seemed to wake John and his eyes flicked open.

“Good morning,” John said as focused on Alex and moved closer. “I’m glad you stayed.”

“Me, too. Your bed is definitely more comfortable than mine. I should move in.” Alex hoped John would see through the bad joke and be able to see how much he had enjoyed their night together. Before John responded, his stomach rumbled with hunger, giving Alex an opportunity to change the subject. “We should do something about that.”

“I agree. There’s a little breakfast place on the corner, if you don’t mind doing the walk of shame.”

Alex looked at his clothes lying in a path from the door to the bed. “A walk of shame would suggest I’m embarrassed. I’m not. And I think I’d like to spend some more time with you. I just need a shower.”

“Same here. You go first. Extra towels are on the shelf over the door and there’s a basket under the sink with extra toiletries. Use whatever you need.”

“Thanks. I won’t ask why you’re so prepared for visitors. This is definitely not your typical college boy setup.”

John held up two fingers and simply said, “Boy Scout,” as he passed Alex in the bathroom doorway.

  
Breakfast led to more conversation and another passionate night. When Alex awoke the next morning, he reached out felt and felt only cool sheets. He opened his eyes and saw an empty space where he had hoped to see John. He slipped into his jeans and padded barefoot into the living room. John was sitting on the sofa with a thermometer in his mouth. The TV was tuned to a news channel but Alex didn’t stop to see what was being covered.

“Oh.” He pulled the thermometer from his mouth and tried to hide it in the pocket of his sweat pants. “Good morning.”

“Hey. What’s wrong? I saw the thermometer. Are you sick?”

John made room for him and Alex sat down. “No, I’m fine. But my dad just called. He tested positive for the coronavirus.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Will he be okay?”

“Probably. He’s not in any high risk categories and he’s in pretty good shape. One of his friends is pretty sick and when they had lunch a few weeks ago, he thought he just had the flu. My dad thinks that’s when he was exposed.”

“I’m glad he’s okay.” The thermometer suddenly made sense. “Wait. Didn’t you just spend break with him?”

“Yes, and that’s the problem. He’s self-quarantining with my siblings and he and his doctor think I should do the same for at least 12 days.”

“Sorry, dude. That sucks. I’ll get my stuff and get out of your hair.” Alex hated illness and would do anything to stay as far as possible from someone who was sick. Classes were scheduled to resume tomorrow, so their fantasy weekend was about to end anyway.

“Ha ha. Good try. Check your school email.”

Alex returned to the bedroom and retrieved his phone. “Are you kidding me,” he yelled as he read the email from the university president, extending spring break for three days, then closing the dorms and moving all classes to distance learning for the rest of the semester. “Where am I supposed to go on such short notice?”

“You can stay here. You should probably stay here. I mean, if I’ve been exposed, you’ve been exposed.”

“I can’t stay here. We’re basically strangers.”

“Alex, I kissed your tattoo.”

Alex’s mind went back to the feel of John’s cheek, his stubble against the soft skin of his inner thigh. “Point taken,” he sighed. “But, seriously, we’re talking about at least two weeks. This was just supposed to be some weekend fun. I’m usually more of a ‘hit it and run’ kind of guy. This is the first time I didn’t leave in the middle of the night and this is what happens?”

“I’m sorry to break your streak.”

Alex heard something in John’s voice; disappointment? Hurt? “Don’t get me wrong. This has been great. I’m just not sure what ‘this’ is.”

“I’d like to find out,” John said with a shy smile. “I think we should try to get your stuff before everything closes down. Do you have a lot?”


	2. Stop Looking at Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together isn't as easy as they expected.

“I cleared some space in the dresser and closet for you,” John said when they returned from the dorm. “Oh, and some space in the bathroom. When you’re finished putting your stuff away, I can show you around the apartment. It’s nothing special but I’ve been happy here.” John rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know if you want to sleep in here with me or on the sofa. The bed is pretty large but you already know that. Either is fine with me.”

Alex listened to the words as they spilled from John’s mouth at an alarming pace. They still hadn’t discussed what this was: a new couple moving in together, temporary roommates, strangers thrown together by circumstances?

“I don’t have much. I can do it later,” Alex answered. “And about sleeping, we’ve shared a bed the last two nights. If you don’t mind, I’d like to continue. You’re nice and warm.” And if he'd slept better in John's arms the past two nights than he had all semester, no one needed to know.

John smiled the same wide smile that had first attracted Alex. He showed Alex where everything was in the kitchen, the small laundry closet with a stacked washer and dryer, and, most importantly, a small alcove for them to complete their class work. “I figured with the table turned like this, we could both use it as a desk.” He gestured towards the makeshift office, his laptop on one side of the table and a printer in the center. Two of the bookcase shelves had been cleared. Alex’s laptop would easily fit on the other side.

“John,” Alex said softly. “Thank you. This is really too much.”

“It’s fine. You got displaced because of me. I just wanted to make you comfortable.”

“None of this was your fault. Seriously, if we hadn’t hooked up-” He stopped suddenly when he noticed the pained look on John’s face. “What?”

“I know our first meeting was supposed to be a hookup but would you mind if we looked at it as a first date instead?”

Alex swallowed his excitement. It was number one then: new couple moving in together. “Sure.” He crossed the short distance across the alcove in three tentative steps before taking John’s hand in his and giving him a kiss. This one contained more tenderness and less urgency. “I’d like that.” The moment would have been perfect if his stomach hadn’t taken that moment to announce its presence. Again. He buried his face in John’s chest in embarrassment.

“Let’s make some lunch,” John laughed and led Alex to the refrigerator.

After lunch, they sat at opposite ends of the sofa, reading while the TV played softly in the background. It had taken only one afternoon for them to ban the daily press conferences from the apartment. They made Alex want to fight someone, anyone, and it made John worry for the safety of his knickknacks. So they found other ways to stay updated. At some point, John dozed off and his book fell to the floor. When he woke, the book was on the end table, closed with the page marked with a piece of mail that had been nearby. And he had been covered with a warm blanket.

Alex pretended not to watch as John got his bearings but from the corner of his eye, he saw John smile.

“Alexa read my notifications,” John said when he saw the yellow light on the small device. Alex had teased him mercilessly for two days about jumping on the bandwagon when personal home assistants were all the rage. He didn’t like the idea of something listening to him all the time and he’d finally convinced John to move it from the bedroom to the study alcove, where they used it mostly for music and quick research.

“Your package including a forehead thermometer, latex gloves, toilet paper, disinfecting wipes and N95 masks has been delivered,” Alexa responded.

“I’m going to have to talk to her about telling my business. It's a good thing that wasn't a secret.”

Alex looked up from his laptop on the other side of the desk and laughed. “That’s what you get for letting her eavesdrop on you all the time. When did you order all that anyway?”

“I didn’t. My dad did. He said there’s been a run on everything at home and he wanted to make sure we had what we needed. I’ll be right back.” He got up and headed for the door, looking to make sure there was no one else in the hall. He needed to take the elevator to the mailroom in the lobby and made a conscious effort to keep his hands away from his face after touching the call button with his knuckle.

“We?” Alex asked when John returned with the huge box and headed to the bathroom sink to wash his hands.

“What?”

“What _we_ needed?” Alex repeated a little louder.

“Okay, what _I_ needed.” John never turned from the sink but Alex could see the red creeping up to the tips of his ears. He dried his hands and finally turned to face Alex. “My dad pretends not to know I’m gay. He tells his friends I’ve always been too busy with school to be bothered with girls and, honestly, it’s just easier to play along. Unfortunately, that means I don’t know what to tell him about you. ‘Hey, dad. I picked up a guy off the internet when I got home and had sex with him that night after we shared a plate of wings. He was here when you called and now we’re quarantined together.’ That’d go over well.”

“Would it help if you told him we used condoms?”

“Haha, no. Especially not condoms plural. But thanks for making a joke about my closeted life.”

“Sorry.” Alex chewed his bottom lip while he thought. “You can tell him I’m one of your classmates who needed a place to stay when the university closed. It’s mostly true.”

“But it leaves out the most important part.”

“What’s that?”

“That I’m glad we met. That I like having you here.”

It was Alex’s turn to blush. “I like being here.”

“Alex! Come here!”

Alex came running to the alcove where John had been sitting at his laptop. He skidded to a halt, worried at the urgency in John’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

“I got a grocery delivery slot for today. Someone must have cancelled.”

“Groceries? I thought there was something wrong.”

“I’ve been trying to get a delivery slot for days! This is like winning the lottery.” John pushed the ‘continue shopping’ tab and started his order. “What would you like?”

Alex considered the money he might not be refunded for his unused meal plan and the salary he no longer received from his on campus job. “Maybe some ramen noodles?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. We can add some meat and vegetables and make a decent meal. What else?”

“Look, John. I’ll be honest with you; my funds are low, like almost nonexistent. I can’t afford to contribute much and you’ve already paid for all our meals, even though I technically asked you out. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Then it’s a good thing I didn’t ask you to contribute. My dad gives me an allowance for expenses. He knows I can’t go shopping right now and there’re extra fees for delivery, so he upped the amount. Plus, he feels guilty for maybe infecting me, so I can probably get more if we need it. Now, what would you like?”

They sat together planning meals for the coming week, compromising on brands and prices and narrowing down the ingredients for special dishes they would each cook. Alex needed to feel he was helping and agreed to wipe down the packaging before putting the items away.

“Hm. That's a surprise." John crinkled his nose as he walked past the open bathroom door. "I thought you only shit rainbows and sunshine."

“I’ve been here too long to continue that charade. It was making my stomach hurt.” Alex continued scrolling through his phone as he answered. “And don’t be surprised when I stop getting up before you to put on my face.”

“Your morning face is beautiful.” Every day for the previous week, John had awakened to the sight of Alex in bed next to him; his hair haloed on the pillow, his long eyelashes brushing the tops of his cheeks, a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He got lost in the memory and didn’t realize how long he had been standing there staring until Alex’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Are you just going to stand there watching me? I think I saw some side by side toilets on Amazon we could order.”

“No, but, seriously, strike a match next time. Or at least close the door. All this,” he gestured towards Alex, “is ruining the romance.” He continued laughing at the ridiculousness of their conversation, actually their whole situation, even as Alex forcefully pushed the door shut with his foot. “Don’t forget to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ twice while you’re washing your hands.”

“Why are you yelling?” John's head swung towards Alex in surprise at the outburst. They were sitting across from one another in their makeshift office when Alex suddenly banged his fist on the table and started yelling obscenities.

Alex muted his microphone. “I’m trying to explain to Jefferson why he is wrong and he just keeps responding in that ridiculous drawl.”

“Okayyy, that makes perfect sense. Can you try to hold it down, though? Just a little?”

Alex rolled his eyes and grabbed his laptop. He walked to the bedroom and slammed the door because where Jefferson was involved, there was no way he could hold it down. And John should understand that. Alex knew he was being ridiculous. He and John had known one another for a week. There’s no way he should know all of Alex’s little quirks. Yet, John did seem to know him and that scared Alex.

Once John finished his class, he walked to the bedroom and listened at the door. He raised his hand to knock, then wondered if he should just walk in. It was his bedroom, after all, in his apartment. He knocked anyway and waited for Alex to respond. When he didn’t, John opened the door anyway. Alex was sitting of the bed, legs stretched out as he pretended to read.

“Are you okay?”

“Leave me alone, John.”

“Gladly, if you’re going to act like a brat. I just wanted to check on you.”

“Maybe I am a brat. You don’t know me and just because you feed me, you don't get to try to make me be someone different.”

“How am I trying to change you?”

“You’ve been on me for days, putting my dirty clothes in the hamper, rearranging the dishes when I load the dishwasher because it's not the way you'd do it. And while I was trying to make a point to my overbearing buffoon of a classmate, you told me to be quiet. Like I was a child. I’m sure he heard.”

“Alex, do you hear yourself? My professor called on me twice and I couldn’t participate in the discussion because everyone would hear you ranting. I honestly don’t think asking you to be quieter was being unreasonable. Now you rolling your eyes and stomping off did make you seem like a child. So what is this really about?”

“This!” He gestured wildly. “All of it. I saw your picture online and thought we could mess around a little before classes started again. And suddenly I’m living here. With you treating me to groceries. And running you fingers through my hair while I sleep. Don't think I haven't noticed." Alex liked it but he was grasping at straws. "What has happened to my life?”

John crossed the room and pushed Alex’s legs aside so he could sit closer. “I can’t even imagine how much of a change this has been for you. You had to pack up everything you owned on a moment’s notice and move in with a stranger. None of it is my fault. But if you need someone to be angry with, I’ll take it. Just for today. Give me your best shot.”

Alex visibly deflated, all of the fight and frustration gone out of him. “Damn you, John. I just needed to get it out. Everything is haywire and here you are, all calm and rational.”

John breathed out a bit an odd sound, a cross between a scoff and a bit of a laugh. “If you only knew.”

“Don’t laugh. It’s not funny.”

“I’m not laughing at you.” He raised his arm to wipe the tear forming in the corner of Alex’s eye and Alex leaned into his hand. “Do you think this is what I had in mind? When I left here to meet up with you, do you think I planned this? I didn’t even think I’d ever see you again after our nightcap.” He made air quotes around the word. “I’m just trying to make the best of a bad situation. For both of us.”

“I know. I’m being an ass. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course I can. But if picking up after you is a problem, maybe you could pick up after yourself? That’s not exactly fun for me, either.” John suddenly sat up straight. “Hey, does this count as our first fight?”

“I think it does.” Alex waggled his eyebrows. “Wanna kiss and make up?”

John scrolled through his phone with one hand because Alex had commandeered his other arm as a pillow when he dozed off. John didn’t mind; he could be patient. He stroked Alex’s hair and waited for him to awaken. But his laughter from a quarantine meme shattered their comfortable little bubble.

“What’s so funny?”

John turned the phone in his direction and showed Alex a meme of two dogs lying peacefully in their beds until one sat up suddenly and started barking at the other one for no reason. “That was totally you earlier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surveyed my couple friends. All of the women close the bathroom door. The men? Not so much.


	3. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happening. Maybe they should delete their dating apps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me to this point. Take precautions and stay safe.

Alex finished brewing a pot of coffee and poured a cup for John, placing it next to the breakfast he had made for them to share. He liked cooking but he never felt he had the time before this and cooking for one didn’t hold the same appeal. This particular meal served as an apology, though both men politely avoided any discussion of Alex’s meltdown. “Has the doctor cleared your father yet?” he asked. At this point, Alex knew John and his father were close and talked or texted nearly every day. He had tried to wrap his brain around John’s father wanting to have a say in every part of his life and his own father wanting nothing to do with him.

Despite the positive test, Mr. Laurens’ symptoms had not progressed past a dry cough and a mild fever and he had been able to continuing working from home. “Yes, but with more and more restrictions, he’s still stuck at home.” John took a bite of his frittata and tipped his fork towards Alex, nodding in appreciation of the flavor. “He’ll survive. My brothers and sisters are doing okay, too, but they do not appreciate my father hovering around their online classes. He said Jemmy sent him a text that he wouldn’t be at school today because he missed the bus.”

“That’s funny. I hadn’t even thought what this would be like for young kids. Your parent is also your teacher? And classes can happen at any point in the day? And what about recess? Nah, I’ll pass.”

“Kids are resilient.” John took another bite of his food. “Hey, I ordered some flower and vegetable seedlings and supplies from the only nursery that was still open. They should come today. Do you want to help me plant them? It’s a nice day.”

“Why not? It’s something different to do.” Over the past few days, more and more activities and events had disappeared. Hockey games were cancelled, the start of baseball season was postponed, and even the libraries were closing and sealing their book return slots.

Gardening turned out to be more than just something different to do. John patiently described the different seedlings and how different plant combinations grew well together. He talked about how they could use the herbs in their cooking and how colorful flowers could brighten their apartment. Alex listened carefully and made notes in his journal because he never learned anything halfway. And he found himself imagining himself and John working side by side in the garden of their suburban home. Wait? What? This was just because of their proximity, right?

There were sitting at the table with John’s art supplies and making labels for the plants when John said, “You know what? You can come out and tend to them the next time you have a meltdown.” Alex laughed and smushed John’s face with one of his dirt covered hands. Deep down, he knew it sounded like a reasonable idea.

“Ughhh! I’m going to lose my mind.” Alex had been pacing for the last hour, stopping briefly to sit in various areas of the apartment before getting and moving to the next spot. He opened the balcony door and counted the number of people on the streets. “This is supposed to be the city that never sleeps. Look at this!”

John came over and wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist as they looked at the nearly empty streets. Alex leaned into his touch; he wasn’t sure when it had started but small, intimate touches had become common. Alex liked it and it calmed him almost immediately. When John said, “I’m glad people are staying inside. If we can slow the spread, maybe this will be over sooner,” Alex felt his insides clench. 

He shook it off and answered. “I know. It’s just weird. I don’t even really go that many places but now that I can’t, it’s just unbearable. John, seriously, how can you take it?”

“I don’t know. It’s kind of peaceful. I feel like it’s given me a chance to slow down. I’ve been able to do some sketching, some pleasure reading. It’s been different but it’s also been kind of nice. Look at that sunset, for example. When was the last time you took the time to really look at one?”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. I always figured there’d be time for stuff like that later.” He returned to the living room and flopped onto the sofa, keenly aware of the differences in their personalities. John had been using this time to rest and recharge, while Alex was climbing the walls. On nights when Alex seemed particularly restless, John had started putting on soothing music and massaging his shoulders until his muscles relaxed. Sometimes it led to something more but even when it didn’t, Alex reveled in their closeness.

Tonight John added a new calming tactic. “Do you dance?” He held out a hand to Alex.

“It’s been awhile.” He took John’s hand and stood up. “And I’m not very good.”

“You don’t have to be good. Just follow me.” He wrapped one arm around Alex’s waist and used the other hand to pull him close. “Alexa, play Come Away with Me by Nora Jones.” Alex rested his head on John’s shoulder, breathing in his natural scent and feeling his warmth.

Alex managed to find comfort in the routine they had established. As a joke, John had begun placing a sign on the refrigerator with the date and day of the week. Since they never left the apartment, every day seemed nearly the same. But between classes and homework, they cooked together and cleaned their small living area. They played cards and challenged one another to cutthroat games of chess. One night John organized an online cocktail party and introduced Alex to his friends. And suddenly Alex realized that not only was he no longer alone and lonely, he might actually have a boyfriend. Maybe even a group of friends.

It rained that night, washing the pollen from the parked cars and cleansing the street below. Alex sat in his chair on the balcony, shielded from the spray, and thought about how rain raised different feelings in him now. Gone was the fear of drowning, the feeling that everything he loved, everything he owned, could be destroyed in an instant. Now he thought of rebirth, new opportunities.

When the wind began to pick up and the temperature dropped, Alex gathered his journal and empty coffee cup and went inside. John put his book away when Alex came into the bedroom and he folded back the covers to invite Alex to join him in the king sized bed. Alex quickly stripped down to his tee shirt and boxers and curled under John’s outstretched arm.

“You okay? You were outside for a long time,” John asked. His voice had that raspy texture from lack of use.

Alex snuggled closer. “I’m fine. Just got caught up in some old memories.”

“Care to share?”

Alex realized he did want to share. He told John how lonely he had been before they met and why he tried to leave quickly when John first mentioned a quarantine. He described how losing his mother and his home made him want to keep himself free of particular attachments. He told him of his dreams, things he had never shared, and had never wanted to share until now.

And John just listened. He didn’t interrupt or judge or tell Alex he was wrong or stupid. He listened until Alex was all talked out and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Then he simply turned off the light and held him until morning.

“Have we done anything but eat and have sex?” Alex turned onto his side and pulled John into big spoon position while he caught his breath.

“First, I offered you the sofa. You chose to sleep in my bed even though you knew what would probably happen given our short history. And second, I thought you liked both of those? They were the basis of our first date.”

Alex thought back to that first night. John had generously covered their tab and then he had taken charge in the bedroom. Boy, had he taken charge. And when Alex had tried to get up in the middle of the night to leave, John had pulled him closer, burying his nose in the Alex’s neck and tangling their legs together. This is going to be trouble, Alex had thought then. If he’d only known how true that thought would end up being. “I do,” he paused to squeeze the little pouch under his navel before continuing, “but I don’t think the calories we burn doing one outweigh what we add doing the other. If I lose my boyish figure, will you still want me?”

John covered Alex’s hand with his own and snuggled closer. The last thing Alex heard before he drifted into a comfortable and satisfied sleep was John’s voice in his ear. “Yes, dear boy.”

On Thursday, or whatever day it was; Alex hadn’t been out of their bedroom yet to check the sign on the refrigerator, John asked Alex to work in the bedroom instead of the alcove for a few hours. He didn’t say why he needed privacy in the rest of the apartment but Alex managed to rein in his curiosity enough to comply. He finally opened the door to John’s knock and found him dressed in a button down shirt and clean jeans, far from the sweats and barely clean tee shirts they had begun wearing once they had stopped trying to impress one another.

“Hi. Would you mind joining me on the balcony?”

“Uh, sure.” Alex looked down at his outfit. “Can I have ten minutes?”

John glanced towards the balcony and turned back to Alex with a small smile. “Yeah, I guess that’s fine.”

Alex made good use of those ten minutes, changing into something nicer and brushing his teeth and hair. He wasn’t sure what to expect as he walked to the balcony door and found that he had butterflies in his stomach. He arrived just as John was placing salads at two place settings. He had set the small table with votive candles and flowers, which made it clear this was some sort of celebration.

“What’s the occasion?” Alex asked while he accepted the chair John pulled out for him.

“It’s a nice evening. We’ve been kind of cooped up for awhile and I thought we’d get some fresh air. Plus, it’s been fourteen days. We’re not sick and we managed to get along pretty well under truly strange circumstances.”

“You made it easy, even when I didn’t. Thank you.”

“The governor announced a shelter in place order for everyone beginning at 8:00pm. We hadn’t talked about what we would do once our self-quarantine was up but I was hoping you’d continue to stay here. It’s nice having company and, honestly, I like you. Quite a bit, actually.”

“I like you, too, John. And I’d be happy to stay.” He poured the champagne into their two glasses and clinked them together. “To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this has it all: corny dialogue, uneven pacing, probably even some point of view shifts. Sorry. This shelter in place order in my state is driving me over the edge. I hope you find something you like in it anyway.


End file.
